


On The Field

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Boarding School AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's secret crush is showing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Field

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was Bucket and Julie's idea/baby and I'm just nibbling on the edge of their awesomeness. This short piece was inspired by these [two arts](http://zerachin.tumblr.com/post/20861152406/bucketdraws-tims-watching-and-his-hearts)

Watching Kon in the field was incredible. His blue eyes would be razor sharp and serious but there always be that irritating(ly attractive) confident twinkle in his eyes. Tim didn’t have to be up close to know it was there. He could read it in the grin that would suddenly stretch over Kon’s lips.  
  


Kon was a natural on the field. Weaving in and out of the people running at him, laughing whenever he’d manage to avoid a close call. His brightly colored tights would flash between the white and green clad boys running all over the grass. Not that it was hard to pick out Kon from amongst the crowd…his unique haircut more than helped in that regard. Hair which flipped off his sweaty forehead as he turned to avoid a tackle.  
  


Just everything about Kon, while he was playing, was mesmerizing. It was clear to see that he belonged there, right in the thick of things. In the middle of a skirmish and the yelling, where his self confidence would shine like a polished diamond. Tim can’t help but feel a little star struck, a little giddy, a little breathless every time he watches Kon play.  
  


He hopes that that will never change.


End file.
